Cold and Empty
by Deviltrigger Dante
Summary: A quest to restore shaken pride. To take back what was lost. How can one move on after such bitter defeat? A girl yearns for a Hero. A Dark Hero searches for answers. When there is nothing left but a cold and empty void, a light as blinding as snow may shine through like a ray of hope. When the heart breaks, peace and solace may rest in the hands of an unlikely hero of the night.
1. Quest

Rosario + Vampire/Bleach – Cold and Empty

…

The dying breath of fresh desert night air.

The numb feeling of cold crescent moonlight.

The blinding sight of midnight blackness.

The loud whispers of dry ashy winds.

And that flat taste of blood and void.

Those feelings were so empty—so meaningless. The senses of one who has succumb to nothingness—to the inevitable abyss that everyone is thrown into—an endless chasm—an eternity of limbo. Nothingness. Emptiness. Cold and Numb. Despair and Surreal Incarnate.

He couldn't see. He couldn't hear. Couldn't anything. He had become ash after all. But for some reason, he sensed that even this empty hell would not last for much longer. He was coming back to his senses…

It was like someone had suddenly lit a candle in maws of dark night—illuminating what had previously been unseen like a fire of creation, shaping what was shapeless.

Nothingness took shape and he could feel the ashes of his body stir. There was pain—agony beyond any he had experienced. A spasm of shock. And suddenly he found himself laid sprawled on the desert sands of Hueco Mundo, gasping. Cold sweat trickled down from his forehead as he lay there spread-eagled, stunned.

Staggering to his feet, he surveyed the lonely white desert. He glanced down at himself. He was battered and bleeding, but whole and alive at the very least. His clothes were in rags and tatters but he'd find new ones in Las Noches.

And his sword…his hand went to his side, grasping for Murcielago in reassurance. But met empty space.

It wasn't there.

He looked around him. But there was nothing. Only white sand and skeletal trees. His sword was gone...his sword...Despair threatened to take him again. He almost felt as if he were what he had been before Lord Aizen came—a lone soul searching for the end.

He remembered very clearly the emptiness. The enemies that used to swarm him and fall at his power. He remembered clearly the feeling that nothing mattered—that feeling that was surfacing right now. He remembered...He remembered his encounter with that enchanted tree. He remembered his "death" very clearly. That bitter taste of defeat and worthlessness. That feeling of shame and shaken pride.

It wasn't a pleasant memory to behold but for some reason the scenes kept flashing through his mind's eye.

For a long time, he stood there, dazed. Remembering…When he came to, the ruins of Las Noches caught his eyes and he blinked. He began to make his way toward the broken walls of the white fortress. It was in a depressing state. But it wasn't deserted. Some Arrancars roamed the place, walking in a trance as if they weren't really seeing what was in front of them. Others just sat there, faces blank, eyes downcast. What was going on?

He walked up to one of them. "What has happened here?" his voice sounded hoarse to him, strained. Strange. "Why isn't everyone attending to their business?"

"You haven't heard?" the Arrancar replied kicking at a piece of rubble. "Aizen's fallen. It's over." he laughed hollowly. "The war is finally over...And we've lost."

The news hit him like the whole desert's ocean of sand had come crashing down upon him. They had lost. Even the full might of Hueco Mundo was not enough. He gathered himself. "Who's in charge now?"

"Lady Halibel. She crushed the power insurrection the moment she returned from the Human World. Took the throne no problem. Said Aizen was a traitor and we'd best forget about him."

So it was over. Everything. Aizen was gone. The Soul Reapers had won.

For some reason, he didn't feel angry about it. He didn't really think anything of it. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. Except for finding his sword and surviving through the aftermath of such a costly war.

He made his way toward the throne room, thinking. The fact that the Soul Reapers had not come invading from Soul Society was probably because they didn't consider there to be any threats left. Or maybe Halibel had pleaded against it. And if she was now the Queen of Las Noches, then Stark and Barragan were dead. Who else survived? He wondered as he walked the white corridors of the broken fortress.

"Ah, you're alive after all, Ulquiorra." Tia Halibel's voice snapped him from his thoughts. She was standing in the middle of the room with her three Fracciones. Grimmjow sat to the side, battered and torn, looking sullen. Nelliel was there, too, playing with her two Fracciones. "We are all that's left of the Espada."

So this was it. The survivors of the War.

He inclined his head, politely. He himself would have attempted to seize power but without his sword he didn't like his chances. They all stood there staring at one another. There was something in the third Espada's eyes, he thought. It looked like gratitude. Even Grimmjow looked out of sorts.

"Aizen betrayed us all in the end, you know. We were only tools to him." He nodded. She blinked, surprised at his apathy.

"Aizen is a bad guy!" Nelliel exclaimed.

"Tch, I hated the bastard for as long as I can remember so I really don't care." Grimmjow snarled, fist clenched as he bared his teeth.

"That no longer matters to me either." Ulquiorra paused. "What happens now...?"

"I don't know." Halibel replied. She surveyed the room. "Though I was thinking of rebuilding Las Noches and starting anew." She waved a hand at a passing Arrancar. "Get Ulquiorra a change of clothes please." She turned to him. "I see that you've lost your sword."

He stared at his hands. "It wasn't with me when I came to."

"That sucks for you." Grimmjow said. A half-hearted taunt.

Halibel ignored the Sexta Espada. "You have any idea where it is?"

"No." He leaned against the wall. "I'll search, and if I can't find Murcielago then…I'll just live without it." He was still strong even without his release form. It was just that...his sword was a huge source of his power as a Vasto Lorde. It almost felt like he was missing some part of himself as he was now. And it bothered him...

There was silence.

"Sir, your change of clothes."

Ulquiorra nodded to Halibel as he departed. "I'll take my leave."

Maybe finally Las Noches will have its time of peace. But he doubted it. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. The life of Arrancars and Hollows was a never-ending game of survival. It was a constant battle to stay alive. Aizen had freed them all from that nightmarish cycle if only for a brief time.

But now…things were back as they were. The security Las Noches had offered in the past was gone. Halibel was trying to gather the remnants of their fallen army and stop that nightmare again but Ulquiorra had his doubts as to their success.

And even if peace were returned. He doubted it would last. They had been weakened greatly. They were now more vulnerable to attack than ever before.

He stepped into his room and stood there, looking around. The Espada's palace hadn't suffered much from the destruction of Las Noches it seemed. His room looked the same as it always has. Cold and Empty. White and Dark. He stared outside at the view of barren white sand and skeleton trees. Back then, he couldn't understand why that woman had been so infatuated with looking out at the deserts of Hueco Mundo and the crescent moon that overlooked it. There was nothing special either. But now...

He could see why the openness of the lonely desert looked so tantalizing to a caged bird.

Suddenly a chill ran down his spine as one might feel when being watched by a predator. He heard something flutter to the ground behind him. He turned. A folded piece of paper lay at his feet. He stared at it, contemplating. Had it been there all along? No, that couldn't have been. He remembered there being nothing lying around when he had entered. But he didn't sense anyone's reiatsu with his pesqisas though.

He unfolded it. It was a message…for him.

_If you want your sword back, drop by my shop. I might know its whereabouts. _—_Urahara Kisuke_

…

"I'm glad that you could drop by, Ulquiorra-san!" The shopkeeper exclaimed as Ulquiorra exited the Garganta. "I've been expecting you."

"I received the letter."

"Ah, come on in," Urahara grinned, gesturing for the Espada to follow him. "It just so happens that our interests meet this time. There's this job that I want you to take."

He blinked, blankly. "I never said anything about a job. I just want my sword back."

"Nothing's free in this world. You'll have to repay me."

"Yes."

"Then how about taking on this mission for me!" Urahara repeated, hiding his face behind his fan. Ulquiorra murmured a consent, reluctantly. "I believe your sword has fallen into the wrong hands."

"Wrong hands…?"

"There's a group of troublemakers, Fairy Tale, that's been giving an acquaintance of mine a lot of problems. Recently some of my sources have picked up on some info that Murcielago might be in their possession."

"What are they?" Ulquiorra asked. "Soul Reapers?"

"No, nothing of the sort. They don't actually know anything about our world." Urahara sighed, eyes focused on a space to his side. "But what they do know is that your sword is a source of power. And they're thinking of using it against my associate and his…students."

"How can I take back what is mine?"

"That's really simple!" Urahara chuckled conspiratorially. "My friend has asked for some assistance at his school. Fairy Tale has been targeting his academy for a while now so he needs some outside help. What I'm thinking is that you go and stay for a term or so as a student. Help against the attacks and all. You might be able to come face to face with the organization and take back your sword that way." The shopkeeper closed his fan with a snap. "So what do you say?"

"This matter doesn't concern me. Tell me where my sword is. I don't need to waste my time here." He paused. "I'll think of some way to repay you." This little matter was beneath him. He needed to return to Las Noches soon and assist Halibel in restoring the system of power.

Urahara narrowed his eyes, studying him. "If it were that simple you would've found your sword lying in your room and not a letter." He paused, staring at the ceiling. A red-headed boy came in, carrying a tea set. "Ah, thanks, Jinta." the boy nodded before exiting. He continued. "There are complications."

Ulquiorra waited patiently as the former Captain of the 12th Division sipped his tea. "This might not have concerned you in the beginning. But now it does since your sword has fallen into these people's hands." The shopkeeper spoke up at last.

"We don't really know where your sword is. Fairy Tale is a really big cult. It's got a lot of bases. So there's no telling where to look. It might not even be at any one of their little hideouts at all." The man turned to him. "The only way for you to get back your sword is to wait until Fairy Tale attacks the school. They'll want to test out their new toy so they'd definitely bring it with them."

The Espada stared down at is cup of tea, thinking about it. It seemed like he wouldn't be getting his sword back anytime soon. He didn't exactly know what kind of organization this Fairy Tale was. But it couldn't possibly be any regular human group. If they could see his sword and somehow find a way to harness Murcielago's power then he wasn't dealing with some simple thieves. "You make it sound like it's a war."

Urahara looked over at him, steadily. "It is a war. But it doesn't concern us Soul Reapers. Even so, its impact on the world will be pretty heavy depending on which side wins."

"I'm not all that concerned about this Human World."

"You don't see the domino effect. This very conflict may inflict indirect harm to all of us. If things were to go the enemy's way, very few souls cross over."

There was a brief silence as the Espada thought over what the man had just said. "What exactly am I dealing with?" Was there some other supernatural group out there?

"Monsters." Urahara yawned, stretching. "There are only a few that rival the power of an Arrancar. But the vast majority are as weak as regular Hollows." He turned as a little girl stepped into the room. "Ah, we're closing up the shop, Ururu?" the girl nodded. "Okay, I'll go shopping for groceries soon. Tell Tessai to start making dinner for Yoruichi. You know how much she eats." the girl nodded and left. "I don't think there's too much to worry about if things go our way."

"If not…?"

"Fairy Tale turns this entire world into a haven of soulless monsters. The human population would dwindle resulting in less and less souls crossing." Urahara pulled his hat further down his face, covering half his face in shadow. "In other words, the balance between the World of the Living and the Worlds of the Dead will crumble."

Ulquiorra took that in with a bemused expression. "What is this school...?"

"So you're going to accept the job offer?" there was a mad glint in the eyes of the shopkeeper that disturbed him slightly.

The Espada sighed. "Just tell me."

"Yokai Academy, School for Monsters.


	2. Weak

"So you're the new student, huh?" Ulquiorra looked up, surfacing from his train of thought. A bus had pulled up to idle at the front of Urahara Shoten.

He nodded. "Transfer student to Yokai Academy." He handed the note Urahara had told him to give to the bus driver.

"Transfer student…" The bus driver grinned, amused. "Transfers are kind of unusual for a school like Yokai." He read the letter and laughed. "Ah, I see. The meddlesome mad scientist is up to his usual." He gestured for Ulquiorra to board and the Espada complied, pausing to sling his backpack over his shoulder.

"Rebellious, aren't you? Not wearing the school's uniform and all."

"I didn't have the time to get one…" There hadn't even been enough time to build a gigai for him. Not that he needed one, Urahara had assured him, since apparently these monsters can see him regardless.

He took in his attire, bemused. A white hoodie that clung tightly to him over a black v neck, slim black jeans and tennis shoes. He had no idea where his hollow mask had disappeared off to. No doubt Urahara had it removed when he was resting. The shopkeeper had also convinced him to wrap his chest with bandages to hide the hollow hole. He took a seat in the back and stared at his reflection in the window. If one disregarded his deathly pale complexion, he could have passed himself off as a teenager. Maybe.

He looked back at the dingy shop as the bus drove off and saw Urahara peering through the shutters, grinning. His eyes narrowed.

While making all the proper arrangements, the man had let him stay at his little shop for the time being. He had a week to prepare himself for this Academy and in that time the shopkeeper had gone over the plan. He'd be staying at that school for as long as he needed to take back his sword. While there, he wasn't allowed to kill anyone except Fairy Tale. He couldn't reveal to anyone the existence of Soul Society or anything that had to do with _his_ world. And he couldn't make contact with anyone in Hueco Mundo.

That was all fine by him. He preferred to stay low anyway. Once Murcielago was back in his hands, he would leave immediately. Away from this World of the Living. Back to the quiet, lonely deserts of his world, with the other Espada.

What bothered him though was the constant nagging feeling that Urahara Kisuke was hiding something from him. There was definitely something going on behind the scenes. He closed his eyes, annoyed. Never mind that. As long as he was able to find Murcielago, he would put up with the shopkeeper's games.

"Hey, kid." The bus driver spoke, staring at the rear view mirror. "We're here. It might take some time getting used to, seeing as you're joining us in the middle of the first semester. If you don't know it already, this place isn't exactly normal." His smile wasn't exactly pleasant as he added. "I have a feeling things are going to get a lot more interesting than they already have with you around."

Ulquiorra blinked and nodded. A strange man…or monster.

Taking a look around, he realized he had been dropped off in the middle of nowhere. A scarecrow hung limply to one side, its back to a steep drop that led to the red lake below. He looked over at the forests further on and could barely see the top of a medieval castle rising from the skeleton of branches a ways off. He glanced over questioningly at the bus driver. The man was a source of uneasiness in itself. His eyes glowed under his driver's cap.

"Someone should be here any moment now to take you to the headmaster's office. Well, good luck." He laughed as he drove off.

Looking over at the blood red lake again, Ulquiorra wondered for the umpteenth time what kind of place this was. He looked over at the discolored skies. The clouds overhead moved in irregular patterns. The shades of the heavens swirled about and changed like a kaleidoscope. He noticed countless ravens perched on trees staring at him in silence, their red eyes glowing in the fading light. It was eerily quiet. The birds didn't caw. The wind didn't wail. The trees didn't creak as those dry winds blew through them. The expected noise of the crashing waves from the lake didn't reach his ears. He couldn't quite place it but it left him uneasy.

"Cero." A huge beam of light blasted the lake, sending huge waves crashing about. Birds fluttered from their high roost. Sound returned to the world. Ulquiorra stood there, silently watching. This place had no effect on his power. He sliced a tree in half with his bare hands as he walked toward the castle. He had nothing to worry about.

There was the crackle of dry leaves being trampled under foot. Ulquiorra paused. He heard footsteps come to a stop. The forest in front of him rustled and a girl stepped out from the forest. "Sorry for the wait…I'm here to escort you to the headmaster." Icy eyes met emerald. "Mizore Shirayuki, pleased to meet you." She stretched out her hand.

He studied her for a minute before taking it. "Ulquiorra Schiffer." Purple hair, skin as pale as snow, no uniform, a sucker in her mouth. She looked almost like an ordinary rebellious teenage girl. Almost. Except for those eyes. They were strange. A myriad of silvery colors. He couldn't read them. Her hand was cold. Much colder than a humans. He didn't like her. Those eyes…

They were persistent.

She led him down a twisting dirt path. At one point they had to cut across heavy foliage and thickets of thorns. She glided through them with ease. He sliced his way past. The gates to the school soon came into sight, the path changed from dirt to cobblestones. The Espada stared up at the huge structure, blankly.

"This way…" Mizore gestured and he followed.

They ascended the steps into the main building, strode through countless corridors and wide halls, and finally came to a stop at the double oak doors of the headmaster's office. The girl knocked. "Enter." Came the muffled reply.

Ulquiorra stepped in, Mizore hurrying behind him. "I've brought the new transfer student."

The office was dimly lit, the only source of light was from the window and the oil lamp at the desk. They cast long shadows across the walls and floors. Portraits hung from the walls, faces half covered in darkness. A man in a priest's attire stood, with his back to the wall, beside the lamp.

"Ah, thank you, Ms. Shirayuki, for bringing our new recruit." The headmaster turned to greet them, looking up from the letter in his hands.

"I guess I'll be going then…?"

"Please stay. You'll need to show him around once I'm finished." He turned to Ulquiorra. "So, welcome to Yokai Academy. Urahara sent you to help us in the war, right?" He offered a seat for him and the girl as he made his way back to his desk. "To be honest, I really didn't want to do this. Kisuke's help always comes with a price." He sighed. "But the situation doesn't really allow me room for comfort." He paused, glancing over at Ulquiorra. The Espada remained silent.

"Not the talkative type, are you?" The headmaster chuckled. "Well, I hope I can trust in your abilities. For Urahara to send only one person to us…" His eyes glowed under his priest's garb. "You must be one hell of a monster."

He could feel Mizore's gaze shift between him and the man at the desk. "He's our reinforcement, headmaster?" There was an edge of unease in her tone. "He's going to be helping us in the fight against Fairy Tale?"

"Yes." He replied, amused. "In fact, he'll be training you all for the coming battle." Both Ulquiorra and Mizore looked at the man in surprise. "That's what was written in the letter." He pointed to the piece of paper on his desk.

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes. Urahara Kisuke had set him up for more than what they had planned for. What was going on in that mind of his?

Mizore looked over at the new student, as if sizing him up. But didn't say anything.

"The new training grounds have been built for your use. Feel free to use it whenever. You can start instructing them as soon as you've settled down." The headmaster continued, crossing over to look out the window. "We haven't much time left…" He trailed off. "This brief silence will soon become a cacophony of screams." He looked over his shoulders. "I don't mean to pressure you but we are expecting a lot from you, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Well, you are the only reinforcements we have after all…"

The Espada took that as his dismissal.

"Understood." Ulquiorra rose, and headed for the doors. He was already in this deep. There wasn't any point in backing out now. He'll play along with these people's games for now. Judging by the headmaster's words, it was only a matter of time before Fairy Tale launched an attack. And that would be the end. The end of them. And this mission.

"You'll be in Nekomine's class." He heard the priest-garbed head of the school say over his shoulder. "Might as well get yourself acquainted with the group that you'll be training with. Mizore, please show him to your classroom."

"Right." They left the dark room.

For the next few minutes, the two walked in silence, Mizore leading him through halls and stairs. Then, "So, you'll be training us, huh?" She glanced lazily over her shoulders. "I hope you can handle it. We can be really…difficult sometimes." She unwrapped another sucker and put it in her mouth. "Just a warning."

Ulquiorra nodded. Unlike others, he had never trained in his life. And he didn't have much experience in training others either. None of his fellow Espadas ever needed it. They were strong after all. That was all there was to it. However, he did remember the hell that they had all been through as Vasto Lordes before Aizen came. The restlessness of everyday battle. The feast of thousands of hollow souls, crushed underfoot. The constant fear of attack. The endless swarm of enemies. Everyday was a battle. Their life was a war.

He closed his eyes. "I'll manage."

The ice girl looked over at him, head tilted to the side. She looked as if she was deep in thought as she played with a stay lock of hair.

"Is this the class?" He asked, walking up to the classroom door she had just stopped by.

"Uh, yeah." She said, slightly flustered. She hurried through. "Um, Ms. Nekomine…? I brought the transfer student." Ulquiorra stepped in, feeling the eyes of the whole room on him.

The teacher, Nekomine, smiled and waved Ulquiorra over to stand at the podium. "Ah, and here he is! Why don't you introduce yourself to the class, Mr. transfer student?"

"Ulquiorra Schiffer, nice to meet you."

…

"Hi, Ulquiorra, I'm Tsukune. Mizore told me you were going to train us." The boy smiled, scratching the back of his head. "We'll be in your care. Sorry in advance if things get out of hand."

"…?"

"Some of my friends don't really get along…" He was cut off when a white-haired girl with red eyes came up behind him.

"Hi, Tsukune!" She bit into his neck, making him cry out in surprise.

"Oh, Moka…It's you…"

"Hey, stop drinking his blood! You'll end up killing him!" A blur of blue flashed through Ulquiorra's peripheral vision. The source tackled the boy to the ground, shielding him from the first girl's touch. "He's mine!"

"Oh no, he's not!" screamed a little girl. "He's Moka's and mine!" A gold frying pan slammed into the head of the blue-haired girl. "And get off him, he can't breathe under your chest!"

"Hey, you-!"

"That's what I mean…" The boy muttered, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at the scene that was beginning to unfold.

Mizore came up from behind the boy. "What do you mean…?" he jumped, letting out a yelp.

"Hey, snow woman, get over here. You're not having my Tsukune all to yourself."

Ulquiorra watched them for a moment, unamused. Then looked out the window, thinking. When would Fairy Tale attack…? The sooner the better but if they were tactical about it, there would be some time before they made a move. Maybe a few hits here and there but nothing big.

Another question that had come to his mind was what would Fairy Tale do with his sword. There wasn't an easy way of drawing out its power. It wasn't some sentient being like that of a zanpaktou but the essence of a Vasto Lorde's power. It had no will. It couldn't answer to just anyone. Which lead to the question: Could this group of monsters actually come up with a way of extracting his power…?

If they could, things wouldn't be as easy as he initially thought. A monster imbued with the power of Murcielago still wouldn't come close to the power that Ulquiorra would possess at his release state. But it was more than enough to fight on par with him as he was now.

There wasn't much time left, the headmaster had said. And now that the Espada had come to think of it, he could be right.

He didn't know how the monsters had got a hold of his sword. He didn't know how they were going to take his power. Even if by some chance Fairy Tale could use Murcielago, the end result would be the same. His fingers spun a pencil like a top as he contemplated this.

"We'll start training today after school…" He heard himself say as he stared up at the artificial skies of the monster realm. It was going to start raining. Dark clouds covered the sun. There was a sound of thunder in the distance. He turned to see everyone stop what they were doing.

"Don't you have to settle down…?" Tsukune asked, he was in the middle of a tug of war between the blue-hair and the little one.

Ulquiorra stood up and headed out, not listening.

"Hey, wait." He turned to glance sidelong at the ice girl who had caught up with him outside the classroom. "Can I come with you…?"

"Do whatever you want." He started down the stairs, heading outside. As he stepped outside, he felt the first drops of rain as the skies let loose. How much longer…until this peace breaks? He looked over at the girl. She was studying him again.

What was the situation back at Las Noches, he wondered. Had Halibel consolidated the control over the Citadel? He wondered if she and the others were fighting yet another power insurrection. The thirst for power ran deep in the veins of Hollows. It boiled under every Arrancars' skin. Constantly reminding them to destroy. Only in the face of absolute strength could such flames die. Ulquiorra knew that all too well. The resentment of the 2nd strongest Arrancar under Aizen's reign was common knowledge among the Espadas.

Blinking, he turned his thoughts away from the past and looked over at the snow girl. She was looking up at the sky, crystalline eyes gazing up at the clouds. The water from the rain that fell around her froze into icy droplets the ground around her a frozen sheet of ice. The power of a monster. He held no awe at the sight. It was nothing. Nothing in comparison…

"Why do you fight…?" He thought aloud.

The question came without even thinking. It was somewhat similar to that time he had asked of the heart. How strange…

"To protect what's important to me…and to stand as an equal against Moka." Mizore replied after some thought.

He turned to stare in the direction of the bus stop. "I see…"

There was silence, except for the patter of rain.

"Why are you helping us? You don't seem interested in any of this."

He looked over at her, his expression flat. "You're right. I have absolutely no interest in Fairy Tale or this school."

"Then why…?"

His hand brushed his side, where his sword used to be. "To take back what is mine." Why was he talking to this woman? All of this seemed pointless...

"Oh." There was a pause. "What do you think of our group…?" She looked a little embarrassed at the question. He didn't understand.

"Weak."

Mizore stared at him for a moment. "You're not trying to insult us…" She commented, crossing her legs. "You believe that to be the truth…"

Ulquiorra looked up at the school. He could see Tsukune and the others gazing down at them through the windows on the second floor. He turned his gaze away dismissively. "It is…" He took out a map of the school that Mizore had given to him after class, and began to make his way to the boy's dorms.

He felt someone tug at his sleeve and stiffened.

"You're wrong…" He paused and looked back at the ice girl. Her bangs covered her eyes. There was a slight tremor in her voice.

"Oh…?"

"We're not weak." She retorted, determinedly. It almost seemed like she was trying to convince herself. "We've already fought Fairy Tale a number of times. And we've survived. We've been getting stronger every time…" She looked up at him, her gaze firm.

Those same eyes. Eyes that wouldn't give up…He hated those eyes. He hated that persistence. But also…he couldn't understand it…What was the meaning behind those words? What was the light behind those eyes? Why did they refuse to give up? It was something he couldn't fathom. And yet he had witnessed the strength of such persistence. He had experienced impossible power behind that determination…once upon a time.

He looked up. It was beginning to pour. But the girl still stood there. As if waiting for an answer.

"Maybe." The Espada began to walk away. Then stopped. A sudden thought came over him. He pointed at the dense trees. Green light swirled together at the tip of his index finger._ Cero._ Green light engulfed the entire area, lighting the sky like northern lights. The beam of light blasted through the place in the direction he had pointed, tearing branches apart, ripping the roots of trees from the very earth. The smoke cleared to reveal a clear path into the heart of the forest.

Glancing over his shoulders, he watched the snow woman's reaction. She looked shaken. Her features read fear and confusion but she regained her composure in a heartbeat, hunching her shoulders and clenching her fists as she returned his stare. Such persistence…

He left her there, to stare at the destruction he had caused so effortlessly. The others stared in awe from the second floor. He left them all there to witness the shaking throne of their confidence.

He couldn't understand what drove her. Just like he couldn't understand what drove Ichigo Kurosaki to such limits. The nature of Hollows was simple. The strong reign, the weak serve. The strong get stronger, the weak are crushed underfoot. There was no in between. His world was all in black and white. The night sky and the lonely desert did not mix.

Mizore was still standing out there in the rain when he looked out of his dorm window. He saw her carefully pick her way through the path of carnage he had left in his wake. She stood there, bangs covering her eyes. There was a sense of loneliness to her, he noted, offhandedly. Something similar to that of Arrancars. So similar…yet different. He couldn't quite comprehend it. But it was definitely different. For a long time she just stood there, staring. Staring at the area of the forest ripped apart by his power. Then finally she started to make her way back to class.

Closing the curtains, he crossed over to his bed. He had gotten permission to skip his afternoon classes to unpack things. Not that there was much to unpack. So he took the time to think. His mind ran through everything. His sword. Urahara's scheming. This weird place. And that girl...Why was he so interested…?

He couldn't get those eyes of hers out of his mind. Eyes that wouldn't give up. The determination that he despised. A part of him couldn't help but admire that resiliency though. It was almost like pride. He understood pride.

Ulquiorra lay there, staring at the ceiling. _'You're wrong.'_ Whispers in the dark. _'We're not weak.' _It's haunting somewhat…

"Weak, huh…?"


	3. Stronger

"I guess it's time…" Ulquiorra muttered. He sat up, wearily rubbing the sleep-like daze out of his eyes. The human world was too quiet, too placid, so…uneventful. It's outside appearance was like the calm before the storm…or for a better term: the calm facade of the surface that hid the roiling turmoil of within. He hated it. It hid from its true colors. It was a pretender. Just like Aizen...

He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. The sound of droplets hitting his window drew him out of his thoughts and he turned to look outside at the downpour of rain. It was already dark. A light mist was already beginning to cover his window sill in a white sheet hiding the darkness. The clock on his bedside table read 9:00 AM. The sun had set awhile ago.

His thoughts turned to the group he had been assigned to train...

Were they still waiting for him to train them? In the training room, restless, ignorant, and weak? Mizore's words still bothered him, annoyed him. _We're not weak._ He couldn't understand her. The firm denial of her own lack of power. That determined look in her eyes. That same look Kurosaki Ichigo had given him as he faced his certain death. Ichigo had eventually defeated him…but this girl was no Kurosaki Ichigo. She was fragile. Like glass that could break at the slightest touch. Her group wasn't any better. Even the girl with the silvery white hair and the blood-red eyes, Moka, who seemed the strongest of them all. None of them.

He stood and drew closer toward the window, staring out at the darkness. He could see the lake from here. It glowed red despite there being no source of light. Its surface was in chaos as rain drops battered against it, making it roil about as if in agony. He stared at the place for a moment longer before glancing at the time again. Yes, it was about time. He should probably be heading out to the training grounds now. Taking out the map Mizore had given to him, Ulquiorra scanned it. "Under the school's main building, huh?"

It was raining heavier than ever as he stepped outside. He drew his hood up as he slowly made his way to where presumably everyone would be waiting for him. The night air was thick, the surroundings dark and surreal. The skeleton trees swayed in the storm, like corpses moving. There was the occasional caw of a raven in the midst of the splattering cacophony of rain. Red eyes stared at him from the forest's shelters.

He felt almost at home.

By the time he arrived at the underground training room, his jacket was soaking wet. "What took you?" Moka demanded, flicking a stray lock of hair out of her face. "We've been waiting forever for you get here!" The others gathered.

"Calm down, Moka. I'm sure Ulquiorra-san was just resting after a long day…right?" Tsukune supplied, coming between them.

The Espada shrugged, uncaring as he slipped out of his jacket, hanging it on the ladder that had led him down to the training ground. He turned to take in the large area once again. It was very similar to the place Urahara had under his little shop. So similar that he had to wonder if the school hadn't gotten the former captain to build this place himself. The painted blue skies and the wispy white clouds that gave it an unsettling disorientation of distance and space. The boulders here and there. The unevenness of the rocky ground. There were also creatures flitting about in the darkness of caves under the boulders and pits here and there.

"So, are we gonna start?" the girl called…Kurumu prompted, bringing his attention back on the group. "I'm kinda restless."

"What will you be teaching us, Ulquiorra-san?" the little one, Yukari, asked, waving her wand around. A golden frying pan landed on the blue-haired succubus' head. "You've gotta be pretty strong, right?"

"Are you?" He stared at them. "Strong?"

"Of course!" Moka exclaimed.

"We've fought Fairy Tale and survived. We've held our own against some of its high-ranking members." Mizore piped up suddenly, returning his gaze determinedly. "So don't look down on us. We're stronger than you think."

"Oh?" Ulquiorra responded. "I don't believe you." He studied their angry reactions, uninterestedly. What was he going to do with them? Kurosaki Ichigo had gotten stronger from all of his fights, gaining battle experience, instincts, and power. Hollows became stronger after becoming Arrancars through the power of the Hogyoku.

"What are you trying to say?" Moka demanded angrily, her fists clenched. "That we're—"

Tsukune interrupted, "So you want us to show you…how strong we are."

There was silence. Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes. After a moment, he spoke, "Fight me."

"What...?"

He used sonida to close the distance between them in an instant. "Now." He stood in front of them, pointing to the ground, green light gathered at his fingertip.

There was an explosion as he fired a Cero at their feet, blasting them off their feet and sending them flying in different directions. He fired Balas repetitively at each, sending them crashing down. He kept his eyes on them, watching as each staggered to their feet.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kurumu shouted. "You could've killed us!"

The succubus blinked. Ulquiorra was now standing right in front of her. Dodging a slash of claws, he drew back his hand, intending to spear her but was stopped as his arm was encased in ice.

"You wanna fight?" Mizore murmured behind him. "With pleasure." She struck with her icy claws but met thin air. The block of ice that had encased the Espada's right arm had been smashed to pieces. The snow fairy turned every which way bewildered. "What?!" Then—she was hurled into the air.

Ulquiorra sent a Cero at her.

"Where are you looking?" Moka yelled as crimson red Yokai energy gathered around her in a swirling inferno. She sped toward him with vampire speed. She flashed above him, meaning to drop kick him to the ground. He caught her foot but then let go as he was hit from behind. He sidestepped the consecutive kick from the vampire girl and turned to see Tsukune glaring determinedly at him, his fists raised.

Suddenly a meteor of fire smashed into the ground at Ulquiorra's feet. He looked up to see the witch girl Yukari floating in midair, waving her wand and sending more flaming projectiles toward him.

He glanced to his side and saw the succubus and ice girl readying their attack.

"Black and White Duet, Number 3!" Icy projectiles rained down on him. Emerald eyes met Silvery-blue for a moment.

He swatted the shards of ice aside with his hand, shot a beam of green light at the little witch girl, and smashed the ground at Moka's and Tsukune's feet. "Not enough." He launched himself into the air, streaking toward the succubus and ice girl. He sent them flying back to earth. He sped towards them pushing off from thin air.

"We're not done yet!" Mizore cried.

"Never!" Kurumu agreed.

"Black and White Duet, Number 7!" The shards of ice scattered throughout the training grounds took the shape of Mizore. The succubus, too, seemed to have clones of her own. They all charged, attempting to overwhelm him. A thousand icy shards and claws came at the Espada.

He sliced through a clone of Kurumu but it only reformed. "Illusions?" Using both hands, he sent beams of Ceros around the room, blasting the clones apart. "Then disappear."

"Don't forget about us!"

He glanced up to see Moka and Tsukune also in a joint attack. They hurtled toward him.

Leaping aside, he was met with another meteor of flame that hit him from above.

"Black and White Duet, Number 9!" Claws raked at his back and chest, slashing his long-sleeved shirt to shreds. Then he was sent flying into the air. He grabbed at the air to stop his acceleration before coming to a stop, standing over them, his feet finding traction. He glanced at his ruined attire and blinked.

"Black and White Duet, Number 13: Final Waltz!" A spear of ice slammed into him from above and sent him crashing into the ground.

The smoke and debris cleared and he slowly stood. "That's all?" Other than his clothes, he was completely unscathed. He stared at the others who were panting. Moka and Tsukune had freed themselves from the rubble and debris he had dropped them in. Yukari lay on her side exhausted from the effort of blocking his Cero. Kurumu was on her knees panting.

He looked over at Mizore and met her eyes. She stared back at him in disbelief. "How?"

"Because you are weak." he replied, absentmindedly. He sent his reiatsu crashing down on them, sending them to their knees, for a moment before releasing them.

He sensed Moka flash behind him much faster than before but her effort was futile. Her foot cut through an afterimage as he appeared in front of Mizore. He caught her half-hearted attempt at cutting him. She looked away. She tried to hide her face behind her bangs but not before he caught sight of a tear. "Are we that weak to you?" she asked, her voice wavering, frustration clear in her tone.

"…" He didn't say anything this time, just stared at her. That moment, he had caught a glimpse of the heart again. That heart that _she_ had always gone on and on about. He wondered about it. It was something that he couldn't understand. No matter how he looked at it. It was…something he had never felt before.

Finally, Ulquiorra snapped back to his senses. He glanced around and saw that Moka had attempted to drop kick him again. "What are you made of? Steel?" the vampire girl asked, frustrated as she kicked at him. He didn't budge. The others looked on amused. the atmosphere had become less tense now. He didn't understand why. He glanced down at Mizore who was looking at him with a weird expression. He realized he was still holding onto her wrist and let go.

"Are you afraid of me?" he thought aloud, repeating the question he had asked that woman so long ago. The words came out of his mouth without him even thinking and he frowned slightly. Why was he asking this girl…and these people this? He looked over at Mizore to see her look up at him, surprised. The others had similar expressions.

"No—" the ice fairy started, her eyes confused.

"Hell no!" Moka exclaimed, cutting her off. "Don't think that just because of one loss, it's over." She glared at him. "If you think I'm afraid of you, you've got another thing coming! I demand a rematch."

The others nodded in agreement.

"I see." Ulquiorra turned. He checked his jacket and found it dry. "Get stronger." He flashed towards them again blasting a Cero at their feet. But this time they were already on the move. Moka and Tsukune had leapt onto a tall pillar above. Yukari was floating in the air preparing an attack. Mizore and Kurumu stood behind a wall of ice, deflecting any debris.

"Have we gotten better?" Mizore asked. She seemed to have regained some of her confidence. He stared at her for a moment, musing.

"We'll do something different tomorrow..."

"So we passed...?"

He straightened and began to make his way up out. _Maybe..._

…

"So how's your first day at school?" Urahara asked over the phone, jovially.

Ulquiorra was back at his dorm. After finding a change of clothes, he had received a call from Urahara for an update. "We're not supposed to contact the outside world…"

"Ah, don't be like that. Besides, I'm not the one that obeys rules." There was a pause. "So how's it going?"

"Fairy Tale hasn't made a move here yet."

"I see, that's good news. What about school? I bet there are some nice girls there, huh?"

He hung up.

Looking around he found the switch and turned off the lights.

He fell into bed, staring at the ceiling, quietly replaying the events transpired. He kept returning to the image of that ice girl crying. It bothered him. He didn't know what. He was reminded of that annoying woman again. How she had cried and he had for a brief second seen the heart. He hated it that sight. The sight that he believed he couldn't see. The heart.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes. The sooner he got back his sword the better. Then, he would return to Hueco Mundo. Secure Las Noches, and once again search for those days of unity among Hollows that Aizen had once brought. He didn't know what Fairy Tale was planning to do with his sword but if they managed to harness its power...

A knock came, bringing him out of his daze. Who could it be at this time of night?

He opened the door to his room, and blinked. Mizore stood outside, drenched.

"Hi."


	4. Unsettling Silence

Cold, emotionless, emerald eyes stared down at the snow fairy from behind the threshold.

"Hi." Mizore looked up at him, from under wet bangs. She must have made her way over to his dorm defenseless against the torrent of rain because she was soaked completely through. Icicles were even beginning to form from the tips of her hair. "Can I…come in…?" The girl seemed to be trying her best to meet his gaze as he studied her, expressionless.

He studied her some more, trying to discern her expression. No use. It wasn't that there was no expression it was more like he couldn't figure this one out. Sighing, he nodded and led her inside, closing the door behind them carelessly before facing the room. He ignored her as he strode over to the window and looked out at the blackness, his eyes taking in the lights of the buildings about the dorms. Then, "What do you want…?"

"I don't know…" was her reply. "I just found myself making my way here…"

The arrancar closed his eyes in mild irritation but kept his expression blank. "I see."

There was a pause as he stared out the window, silently watching as the storm with his back to the snow girl. He could see her reflection from the glass of the window. She stood there awkwardly, unmoving and staring intently at him. She wasn't shivering from her ordeal with mother nature, she was a snow girl after all, but her soaked form made her seem a lot more vulnerable than she already looked. Ulquiorra had to pause for a second to wonder at why he cared.

But he couldn't figure it out.

"Use the bathroom…I'll get a change of clothes." Ulquiorra finally spoke as he turned his eyes over to her. The wet clothes clung to her body like a second skin, revealing a little too much. The girl had her mouth open as if she was about to speak. "Yes?"

"Nothing." Mizore flushed and quickly covered herself with the towel he threw at her, embarrassed. "Pervert…" She muttered, hiding her face behind purple bangs, practically steaming from the blush that crept over her cheeks.

He blinked, slightly bemused. "Use the bathroom." He repeated, not knowing what else to respond with.

She tilted her head staring at him eerily, then nodded. "Okay…" he heard her murmur as she closed the bathroom door behind her, meeting his eyes when she glanced back almost lazily as the door swung shut.

He couldn't help but feel somewhat irritated. Irritated at how this girl could make such light of the situation. Irritated because it just added more to his confusion. His confusion of this world. Coming to his room with no apparent objective, then just standing there and staring at him with that unsettling gaze.

He turned again to stare out the window, gazing outward.

Outside the rain was really starting to pour. The days will get colder from now, he thought offhandedly.

The sound of the cellphone that Urahara had given him began to ring from his bedside table again. There was an air of apprehension as he walked over to it. He stared down at it pensively.

"Yes?"

"Ya ya, how's it going over there, Ulquiorra-kun!"

"We just talked..." There was a note of irritation and impatience in his tone; he checked himself and continued, "Is this threat really serious enough to affect Hueco Mundo?"

"Hmmm…I'm not sure…"

The Espada's eye twitched with annoyance as he sighed.

"But it is a possibility!" Urahara added hastily. "Besides," the shop merchant continued, " It's not like you have any choice even if this war doesn't affect your end. You've still got your sword to worry about which is currently in the hands of Fairy Tale."

"Why are you calling me again?"

"I just got some updates on Fairy Tale a moment ago. Was thinking of sharing it with you."

The fourth strongest Arrancar murmured a confirmation. Then, "Have you been able to track this group's movements? Maybe even weapons? I wasn't able to scout out the enemy because of your mediocre assignments." There was that edge again. His eyes twitched as he sat down on his bed, watching the rain pour from outside. "You even constructed a training ground for them. I wonder if you had this planned out all along."

"Ah c'mon, you're not mad that I made you train those kids are you?"

"To the point."

There was a long pause before Urahara began, this time his tone was serious, "My sources say they have some kind of monster within the heart of their main headquarters. I have a few ideas on what it is but that's not really important to you is it?"

"Not in the least."

"As for their movements...oddly, they haven't been mobilizing at all just as you said earlier. They've been staying low as if they were waiting out a storm or something. It probably has something to do with our end..." Urahara continued, his tone had gone back to its usual carefree ease. But that was quickly shattered with his next words. "It would seem that the Quincy are moving."

"None of my concern."

There was a pause, before, "I'm not so sure about that." the merchant's voice sounded strained, as if he was hiding something. "But I'll fill you in once you've retrieved your sword."

"Tell me where this group is and I'll be able to right away."

Urahara chuckled. "No can do on that one, Ulquiorra-kun. I have my reasons for not telling you. Anyway just relax and enjoy an ordinary school life at the Academy for Youkai! It doesn't seem Fairy Tale will be making any moves any time soon. See ya~!"

"Wait..." Ulquiorra ordered, wanting to push the subject about the Quincy. But the irritating man had already hung up. He had to wonder if Urahara was getting back at him for hanging up on him earlier. The man can be petty.

The Espada stared thoughtfully down at the phone.

The other side had something hidden in their base. For a second he thought that it could be his sword with it's spirit manifested. But the way Urahara Kisuke had put it, it sounded more like something else. The fact that Fairy Tale was laying low didn't make him happy. It meant that he would have to wait longer and he didn't feel like staying in this world.

Then there was the Quincy and how they could potentially become a threat. Or so Urahara had implied. He didn't know much about them except that they were weak enough to almost be eradicated by the Shinigami.

Ulquiorra shook his head. It didn't matter. Either way he would find out about everything. It was only a matter of time it seemed before he and this little rag tag team would set out to invade the enemy's base. The sound of the shower being turned off drew his attention. He crossed over to his backpack, taking out fresh clothes that Urahara had bought for him.

"I'm done." Mizore called from inside. The door opened a couple of inches and she stuck her hand out. "Can you give me some clothes?"

He complied.

"Are these…yours?" She sounded flustered.

"Yes." He didn't understand her reason for asking such a stupid question. "What?"

"N-Nothing." She took the clothes from him and closed the door once again.

He stood there for a minute, staring at the door, wondering.

"Why are you here?" he questioned again. Maybe she had remembered what her initial purpose of coming to his place had been after some thought.

"I think…" The ice girl trailed off from behind the closed door. "I just want to find out who you are."

"What?" He stared at the bathroom door.

The door opened and Mizore walked into him. Startled she stepped back, looking up as she met his eyes. She studied him, her eyes with their myriad of icy colors that swirled about seemed to dance alight as they scrutinized him. Emerald eyes stared down at the Icy gaze.

"Lifeless…" the snow fairy murmured. "Those eyes…"

He didn't reply, only stared down at her, almost condescendingly, his expression blank.

"I think I was going to ask you about that move you did…" Mizore continued after some thought. "I haven't seen any monsters that could shoot beams of light like that."

"They can't." The Espada replied, flatly.

"Oh." Mizore's eyes widened for a second before her gaze became half-lidded. "So…what are you?"

He didn't answer at once. He couldn't very well tell her the truth. It would only make things more complicated.

Ulquiorra studied her for a moment more, then replied, "Reinforcements."

There was a hint of curiosity behind that expression she wore. He could tell. "Not telling, huh?" she made her way past him now to the window. He watched as she touched the glass with her fingertips. An icy mist started spreading across the window pane. "Are we having more training tomorrow…?" She turned to look at him.

He inclined his head in a stiff nod.

"The same kind as today?"

"No. I'll work on each of you." He studied her for her expression as he continued, "You all are too dependent on each other."

"What's wrong with that?" The snow fairy defended.

He closed his eyes in slight contempt. "That is why right now you are weak."

"Meaning we can become strong in the future?"

"The immediate future I would hope." He quipped back.

She laughed. "Was that humor?"

He shook his head, his expression blank. "That's my objective."

Making his way over to the closet, he took out a sleeping bag and laid it out. "The storm is supposed stop by morning. Sleep." He stared out at the storm that was still going. The howling of the wind could be heard very clearly as it swirled outside. Raindrops hit the window in an uneven staccato.

"You're asking me to sleepover here?"

"I'm ordering you to." It was long passed curfew and the doors to the dorms were probably locked.

He hit the lights and laid down on his makeshift mattress. "You're awfully forceful when it comes to advances." Mizore murmured as she rolled over on the bed to stare down at him. Her eyes glittered like twin orbs of moonlight as they gazed down at him. Something made him feel uncomfortable. The way she stared at him. But he didn't know what...

He blinked again. "What?"

"Never mind." She lay on her back again, looking up at the ceiling. "It's nothing."

Strange...He turned on his side away from her and closed his eyes. As he drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help but feel eyes staring into the back of his head.

...

Ulquiorra woke the next morning to the sound of thunder. He stared out at the howling storm from where he lay as he contemplated. Slowly he made his way to the kitchen part of his dorm suite. Seeing as eating souls wasn't an option here, he had to rely on mortal sustenance. He glanced behind him to see the still slumbering form of the snow girl. He sighed, irritated again for some unknown reason and began to cook.

"Good Morning..." He looked up to see Mizore lazily stretch as she sat up. It had been about half an hour since he'd woken up.

He shoved a tray of food into her lap. "Eat."

She tilted her head but didn't say anything, only looked at him with those eyes. Turning, he gazed out through the window. The storm had surpassed his predictions. It continued to pour, torrents of water falling from the sky. His mind went over the events of last night. The training...a distant memory. Urahara's phone call or rather phone calls. That bothered him a bit.

Even though he had expressed some disinterest in the thing that Fairy Tale was hiding in their headquarters he couldn't help but feel uneasy. Something made him think that it was going to tie with the reason why the group was trying to use his sword. Then there was the lack of movement from the enemy even though it seemed that they were at the advantage having driven back the forces of the Academy and others to the point where they needed to call Outside help.

It was too peaceful. Too calm. Like a prelude to a furious storm.

He didn't like it. Not one bit.

The ice girl's entrance didn't seem to make any sense. Coming all the way over to his place without any real tangible motives. Who are you? Her question was strange as if she knew he wasn't one of them. He closed his eyes, clearing his thoughts.

He glanced over at his school bag in contemplation.

"You're thinking of ditching class, aren't you?" He looked up to meet the ice girl's eyes. She walked over to her clothes that had been hung up to dry. "Hmm. Still wet..." she looked over her shoulder at him. "Can I come with you?"

"Do what you want." He closed his eyes, dismissively.

Several minutes later, he descended into the training grounds. He stood there in the middle of the underground place, surveying the area.

"I'm still wondering..." Mizore came to his side. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to fight Fairy Tale."

"Oh, so you're a hero." the snow fairy commented, dryly. "Didn't take you for one."

"That's because I'm not." He stared in front of him.

There was an awkward silence. Then, "Hey, Mizore. You're skipping class, too?" Tsukune called over as he and the rest of the gang ran over to them.

"Mizore! Where were you?" Yuki asked. "We were worried!"

"Wait, whose clothes are these?" Kurumu asked. "It couldn't be..."

"My clothes got wet from the storm so Ulquiorra-kun lent me his." Mizore quickly answered. "That's all."

"Really?" the succubus smirked.

"Looks like everyone was thinking the same thing." Mizore remarked, changing the subject. She turned to Ulquiorra. "Why don't we start our training?"

"Training? Here?" Moka asked, confused. "I thought we were going to train at your place, Mizore. Remember? We were going to take a bus over to your family's ski resort today."

"Oh! I completely forgot about that! Are we going now?"

"Yeah, the bus is ready."

"What's going on?" Ulquiorra asked.

"We're going to Mizore's home today!" Tsukune replied. "Her mom invited us to stay for a week. Seeing as it will give us time to train, the headmaster allowed it."

"Your home..." He said to Mizore.

"Yes!" Her eyes were sparkling. "It's in the human world, in the mountains. We'll be going to the land of snow fairies, home of the yuki-onna."


End file.
